Pretty On The Outside
by BESilverPhoenix
Summary: Première fic-song, inspirée d'une chanson de Bullet For My Valentine. Hermione enrage dans la Salle sur Demande...Mais pourquoi ?


Ma toute première fiction sur ce site. Wahou.  
Il s'agit une songfic, à partir du texte de _Pretty On The Outside_ [quelle originalité de ma part] du groupe Bullet for my Valentine.

**Les personnages, l'univers et la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont propriétés de J.K Rowling et BFMV.**

Enjoy, laissez un avis les zozos.

_**~ Whoa, whoa, whoa ~**_

Faisant les cents pas dans la Salle sur Demande, la préfète de Gryffondor semblait soucieuse, mâchonnant une mèche de ses cheveux rebelles.

_**~ So you wanna play games with my head?  
But you make me fall apart, I wish that I was dead ~**_

On pouvait même entendre ses réflexions lorsque, prise dans son monologue elle élevait la voix.

_**~ I just can't believe I fell, for such a blackened heart  
You played me for a fool and used me from the start ~**_

Cette multitude de détails dévoilait le trouble habitant Hermione Granger, et pour ceux qui la connaissaient bien, en indiquait la provenance... Un certain rouquin avec qui elle était liée depuis leur première année à Poudlard, la célèbre École de Sorcellerie.

_**~ Fuck you , I just want to know the truth,  
but the words from your mouth they just cloud,  
All the negativity, forces me down into ~**_

Tous deux et le trop célèbre Harry Potter formaient un trio souvent salué par leurs professeurs au fil des ans par des « Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours vous trois ? » las.

_**~ But still I can pray,  
I wanna know, I wanna know ~**_

Des sorts se mirent à pleuvoir, accompagnant les insultes et jurons. Mais également une larme amère qui coula sur la joue dépourvue de maquillage de la Miss-je-sais-tout.

_**~ If I tear you open wide, take a look inside  
Are you pretty ? ~**_

La Salle fournit à la jeune femme en proie à une colère froide un mannequin semblable à ceux utilisés par l'A.D. lors de leurs entraînements aux sorts les plus dangereux.

_**~ Can I get inside your mind, see what I can find ?  
**__**Are you pretty ? ~**_

Ses sorts lacérèrent l'innocent et immobile pantin de chiffon. D'un crucio, elle acheva son œuvre non sans un sourire en coin de satisfaction.

_**~ So just take off that disguise, everyone knows that you're only  
Pretty on the outside ~**_

L'intelligente étudiante replaça la mèche précédemment mâchouillée derrière son oreille et se dirigea vers la sortie en remettant la bandoulière de sa sacoche sur son épaule, comme si de rien n'était.

_**~ Now I fucking hate you, with all of my heart  
**__**Just disappear, and never will I fear for my life ~**_

Arrivée dans le couloir du septième étage, elle se rappela qu'elle devait se rendre à la volière.

_**~ I just want to be alone,  
And never, no never, will I be unhappy alone,  
I wanna know, I wanna know ~**_

Harry lui avait permis d'emprunter Hedwige, ce qui lui épargnerait d'envoyer un des hiboux de l'école à Mme Weasley pour l'informer du comportement de son dernier fils.

_**~ If I tear you open wide, take a look inside  
**__**Are you pretty?**_

_**Can I get inside your mind, see what I can find?  
Are you pretty ? ~**_

Isolée sans que cette retraire lui pèse, Hermione rédigea rapidement une missive destinée à la mère de son ancien ami et...plus.

_**~ So just take off that disguise, everyone knows that you're only  
Pretty on the outside ~**_

Derrière les vaines formules de politesses, les mots de la jeune femme sonnaient l'alerte.

_**~ You're so pretty on the outside  
You're so pretty on the outside ~**_

Elle dénonçait le comportement abusif, et même ce qui s'apparentait à un crime aux vues du vocabulaire utilisé.

_**~ So you wanna play games with my head  
But you make me fall apart, and wish that I was dead ~**_

Soulagée d'une minime partie de son sentiment d'humiliation, la fière Gryffondor tourna les talons et croisa quelques Serdaigles à qui elle n'adressa pas un regard toute à ses malédictions sur la tête rousse.

_**~ Can't believe I fell for such a blackened heart  
You played me for a fool and just used me from the start ~**_

Cet idiot...Ce stupide Weasley à qui elle avait laissé une chance lui avait réellement fait cela à elle !

_**~ I just wanna know the truth  
All your negativity  
Into silence I can dream**_

_**Into silence I can dream ~**_

Que son stupide petit ami profite de son absence momentanée, elle en profitait pour rêver à la manière la plus efficace de le torturer. Le priver de nourriture ? Il avait toujours un paquet de cochonneries caché dans sa chambre. Ne plus lui donner ses notes de cours ? Harry le ferait à sa place, en douce.

_**~If I tear you open wide, take a look inside  
Are you pretty? (pretty!)  
Can I get inside your mind, see what I can find?  
Are you pretty? (pretty!)  
So just take off that disguise, everyone knows that you're only  
Pretty on the outside ~**_

Encore un zéro supplémentaire en potions, assorti d'une perte de 50 points pour Gryffondor... Quel désastre, tant de points à rattraper...donc moins de temps pour se bécoter...Oups, travailler !

_**~ Whoa, you're so pretty on the outside  
Whoa, you're so pretty on the outside ! ~**_

Ceci est assez court, à la base je l'ai rédigé pour une page Pottehead où je suis Admin. J'espère malgré tout que le ton décalé vous aura plu.


End file.
